One Fight, One Date
by Kitty Hornet
Summary: Rin has hated Len ever since...that night. But when Len realizes he has undiscovered feelings for Rin, will Rin accept his love? Or will she leave him in the dust? (Rated T just in case Rina and Len are NOT related in this fic they just have the same name! my first vocaloid fic soo enjoy)


_A/N ok this is my first vocaloic fanfiction i hope you all like it!_

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :3** ...

chapter 1 (Rin's POV)

...

When I woke up, all I could think about was the night before. It had happened out of nowhere. One of my best friends, Len Kagamine, had gotten drunk at one of Miku's parties last night. I mean Miku is crazy, but she _is_ like my best friend, but I never expected her to get Len _drunk_. I mean she kept on pushing drinks onto Len. We were finally at the corner where I had to turn left but he had to keep going straight to reach our houses. It was then that I hugged him and said goodnight. He was slurring his words so i just knew he was drunk. Right then...he _kissed me._ I mean it probably wouldn't have mattered since he was drunk right...wrong. Right after I got home. he texted me and it said:

_hey Rin, I just thought i might as well tell u that I waznt drunk when we were walking home. I kept pouring miku's drinks into her potted plants in her house. I just pretended so that u wouldnt think I waz_ like_ a creep. anyway I don't really like u I just wanted to see how u reacted :)_

...I didn't reply, and now I had to face him at our school, vocaloid high (i couldn't think of a name :3). _'well i gotta face him at some point'_

Ii sighed. '_oh well'_ I got up and took a looonnngg shower, took a little too much time getting my uniform on, and brushed my hair, put it in clips and a bow a little slower than necessary, and i still had 30 minutes before i had to leave for school. my mom was still asleep. My dad had died when I was 12. I grabbed a granola bar and walked to school while eating it. '_if I walk slowly I won't see him and-' _ my thoughts were cut off when i heard a cheerful "Rin wait up!" I stopped moving. I knew that voice. It belonged to the idiot that USED to be one of my best friends. Right when he caught up with me, i snapped. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST KISSING ME LIKE THAT? HUH?" OK i might have overeacted a little but to be honest, it was my first kiss, and it just made me pissed. "woah i was just wondering what your reaction would be." the confused blonde said. at this point i had tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over. "WHY WOULD YOU JUST SCREW WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!?" i screamed " THAT WAS...M-MY FIRST...KISS!". Len snapped too. "WELL IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD BE ALL PISSY I WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN WALKED HOME WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!" let's just say this argument ending in Len shoving me and making me fall, Len getting a black eye, me walking to school by myself crying, and us not being friends anymore.

...

(1 year later Rin's POV)

I sat at my dining room table bored out of my freaking mind, pretending to listen to my tutor, nodding and smiling every once in a while. this went on for about 2 hours. After she left my house, I went upstairs to my computer. It was Saturday after all. why not waste some time? I went on YouTube to watch a couple of pointless videos and soon got bored. I decided to walk to Miku's place and bug her for a while and maybe spend the night there. I packed a bag full of clothes, my toothbrush, and a hair brush. I yelled a quick " Bye! Goin' to bug Miku! Might stay the night!" to my mom and walked out the door. The walk to Miku's place wasn't far but who did I bump into while texting Neru? Why the most inconsiderate jerk who's name is...you guessed it! Len Kagamine! "Watch it!" he said. I was about to scream something super intelligent like: "Why don't you?!", but I was interupted by one of Len's stupid jerk friends. what was his name...? I think it started with a 'K'. Dude you made this girl fall! Apoligize!" he said. Len looked as if he had just been slapped by a shaved panda with a party hat on. "Kaito. Dude do you know who this...THING is?!" he said. So kaito was his name. "yeah it's a girl...who you made fall an- oh wait...is this..HER?" Kaito said. Len rolled his eyes. "yeah that's her you ice cream freak." Kaito looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Dude...she's kinda pretty" he whispered to Len. I got up and rolled my eyes. "yeah thanks for the halp Kaito." I said sarcastically. Katio looked at me. "Hey, just 'cuz you're cute doesn't mean you get help from me. I'm still Len's best friend." he declared. I scoffed. "I wasn't asking for help! But anyway I gotta go. I don't wanna keep you two from being idiots" I replied and kept on walking until I reached Miku's house.

(that night Rin's POV)

Miku and I were watching some random anime movie while crying and eating popcorn. I had told her everything that had happened on the way over to her place. She agreed that they were total jerks. Pretty soon it was time to go to bed so Miku slept sprawled on the couch while i slept in a tight ball on the recliner. We were not alike in many ways, but I guess that's why our friendship works. Not long after my head hit the pillow I drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep...

(the same night Len's POV)

I mentally slapped myself that night as I was lying awake in my bed. I was so STUPID! Rin was right...I am an idiot. I sighed. deep down I actually have a crush on Rin. This just became a realization to me last year after our fight. I had missed her so much as a friend. Then I realized that I missed her as more than that too. UGH! Why didnt I just aploligize that day when our fight happened?! _'Rin...I'm so sorry...goodnight.' _and i drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep...

...

_A/N ok guys i think imma end this chapter here! I KNOW DONT HATE ME :( but its 11:00 pm right now and I am getting REALLY tired and thats why this chapter sucked panda crap. :C im really sorry it suck panda crap! (no offense panda crap/ panda crap: thats ok! :3) so Goodnight, and slenderman is behind you. SLEEP WELL!_


End file.
